Legión de Reconocimiento
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Algunas experiencias que se viven día a día en la Legión de Reconocimiento, siendo soldado y en la época más jodida de la humanidad, como vivir en medio del infierno sin perder lentamente el alma? En que te terminas convirtiendo mientras esas alas estén pegadas a tu espalda?
1. Dos aves

**Dedicado a Laura, mi amiga, mi editora y mi lectora más querida.**

:

:

.:.

..:..

.

:Disclaimer:

: **SnK** no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama

y sus respectivos dueños:

.

:

 **Atzuko** - ** _san_**

.

:

.:.

:Tu Legado,

 **y**

nuestro **C** onsuelo:

.:.

.

.

:

...

:

Ella solo lo mira sin decir nada, sabe que ninguna palabra puede ayudar a un guerrero que perdió algo tan importante: Su guía.

 **Erwin Smith** era el héroe, la meta, el que los llevaría hacia la libertad.

Aquel ángel dispuesto a tomar las vidas que fueran necesarias para volar alto, más allá de sol.

Solo para rozar con la punta de los dedos aquello que más deseaba.

Está perdido en sus recuerdos. No puede ni sentir como la mujer lo guía hasta la cama y lo recuesta con calma.

Solo se quedan en silencio, en esa habitación sin velas, en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el sueño los derrota y se abrazan entre sueños.

Aferrándose el uno al otro como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

El sin saberlo, había anhelado aquella tibia sensación y el olor de la piel suave y cicatrizada de ella. Inhala profundo, llenándose de esa esencia ajena.

Ella, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del moreno y colocando sus labios en la fría frente del soldado, suspira con alivio.

En silencio se quedan, en silencio sus corazones están aún cuando palpitan uno contra el otro.

Pues ya no pueden sentir aquel amor que alguna vez conocieron.

Sus corazones están marchitos y sus almas condenadas.

 _Ellos ya no se aman, ya no se desean_.

Solo son un par de personas acostadas en una cama, con las alas que alguna vez fueron blancas y fuertes, rotas y manchadas de sangre.

Sus plumas se caen cada vez que vuelan muy alto en el cielo, chocando con aquella jaula que les mantiene prisioneros.

Sus manos se unen en la oscuridad, sus respiraciones son más lentas y sus sueños más profundos.

Sueñan que son dos aves que ya dieron todo en cada vuelo, y aun así darían más para llegar al horizonte.

La libertad es lo único que conocen, la batalla su estilo de vida y la muerte su destino.

Un destino que comparten.

Puede que ya no se amen como alguna vez lo hicieron, pero aun asi no se separaran jamás.

Como dos cisnes, se quedaran juntos hasta el dia que echen a volar juntos, para ya nunca más regresar.

Son soldados con las alas de la libertad en su espalda, veteranos que aún tienen trabajo que hacer:

 _Enseñar a los siguientes novatos que deben volar alto._

Más alto de lo que ellos llegaron alguna vez y que jamás lograrán alcanzar.

Al menos no en esta vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marzo 31 del 2018

se despide Atzuko-san


	2. Legión Suicida

**Disclaimer** :

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Hajime Isayama.**

 **Resumen** : Serie de Drabbles. Algunas experiencias que se viven día a día en la Legión de Reconocimiento, siendo soldado y en la época más jodida de la humanidad, como vivir en medio del infierno sin perder lentamente el alma? En que te terminas convirtiendo mientras esas alas estén pegadas a tu espalda?

 **Advertencias** : Esta historia cuenta con Gran presencia de **Oc** s.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...:...

Shingeki no Kyojin/ **進撃の巨人**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Atzuko-san**

.

.

 _Dedicado a Laura_

.

.

.

\--

.

.

 **"Nosotros los humanos no somos tan fuertes cuando el horror sobrepasa los límites"**

 **- _Svetlana Alexiévich-_**

.

.

 **( I )**

.

.

Dejaste de hacer presión sobre su pecho cuando las manos de tu superior cerraron los ojos de aquel soldado ya sin vida, su corazón dejó de latir sobre aquella virgen tierra del exterior, más allá de los muros, más allá de lo que alguna vez conoció y de lo que sin duda, en el último momento: se arrepintió de explorar.

Un suspiro abandonó tus labios y un par de lágrimas que limpiaban la sangre en tu piel, sangre de amigos, compañeros; sangre de soldados y claro, tu propia sangre.

-Ahorratelas, no es momento para ser debil, ahora de pie, que ya partimos- las frías palabras de tu maestra te hicieron que aquel dolor en tus pupilas se disipara, era cierto, aun no era tiempo de llorar a los muertos y sin perder tiempo envolviste a tu amigo de la promoción de novatos con la sábana blanca para los muertos.

Cuánto tiempo llevabas haciendo lo mismo?

Meses, dias o solo unas pocas horas desde que saliste por la puerta de Shiganshina hacia lo desconocido por primera vez?

Un novato experimentaba el horror de los titanes en cuanto uno se posaba cerca de la compañía, cada parte de su ser vibra ante la imagen de algo nuevo y mortal.

Tan maravillosa era esa existencia que no necesitaba otra cosa que la luz del sol para moverse, tan escalofriante era esa mirada que le dedicaban a todo ser humano que se cruzara por su camino.

Y aquel apetito que parece nunca tener fin.

Jamás olvidarías esos ojos vacíos de alma, pero hambrientos como ninguna otra criatura.

Aquel año te habías unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento con voluntad de acero y estomago fragil.

Siendo parte del equipo auxiliar médico -más conocido como equipo sanitario-, con el conocimiento que te habia dado tu madre siendo enfermera y la voluntad de buscar la libertad más allá de los muros que te dejó tu padre, intentaste ser útil y dar tu vida para que la humanidad triunfará.

Pero como te habían advertido, nada había sido como imaginaste en un principio, ni el discurso de Keith Shadis en el la ceremonia de reclutamiento había suavizado aquel golpe de realidad.

La realidad fuera de los muros.

Con ayuda de otros reclutas recién ingresados a las filas, las carretas quedaron llenas de cuerpos humanos, partes desmembradas o simples capas de la Legión con la anotación de a quiénes pertenecieron.

Las órdenes del Comandante anunciaron la penosa retirada de otra expedición fallida donde lo único que se logró fue el fallecimiento de numerosos compañeros, amigos y nuevos reclutas.

Sobre la carreta del Equipo Sanitario y aun con la terrible movilidad sobre esta por el terreno que era recorrido, tu deber y el de tus otros compañeros era atender a los heridos, intentar mantener con vida a aquellos que no deseaban seguir a sus otros colegas al otro mundo.

Haciendo presión, limpiando cortadas y mordidas sobre la piel de hombres y mujeres, llenándose las manos de sangre, ese era el papel de los reclutas que habían ingresado como auxiliares sanitarios de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Luego de un trayecto que bi se sintió tan largo pudieron divisar la muralla frente a ustedes, el cielo ya estaba pintado de rosa y azul. Las campanas anunciando el regreso de los soldados y tú sólo puedes seguir cubriendo los cuerpos restantes con sábanas ensangrentadas en un inútil intento de que los civiles no admiraran su fracaso.

Y aun no, no es momento de dejar salir las lágrimas por los que ese día marcharon a otro mundo, sin muros y, claro: sin titanes.

( **II** )

Mirabas las llamaradas alzarse varios metros hacia el cielo, desprendiendo pequeñas cenizas en llamas que flotaban en el viento y se perdían como luciérnagas en la oscuridad. Tus ojos las miraban desaparecer el el cielo estrellado sobre tu cabeza, aun cuando estabas en la formación de pésame por los caídos que ardían hasta solo quedar como cenizas y huesos te dabas la libertad de distraer tu mente.

A tu lado, otros seis soldados miraba al frente, atentos como las cuatro hogueras cremaban a los que alguna vez fueron valientes soldados que llevaron las alas de la libertad sobre sus espaldas.

Muchos eran amigos queridos, casi hermanos para muchos.

Todos estaban serios, no se les permitía llorar, no podían lamentarse por aquellos a los que tuvieron que apilar como un montón de troncos después de sacarles las entrañas, aunque tuvieran las ropas de trabajo llenas de sangre, no tienen permiso de llorar.

La lider del escuadron sanitario no permitía debiluchos entre sus hombres, quería profesionales en la muerte, le daba igual si eran novatos.

-Soldados!...Saluden!-su voz madura demostraba sus casi treinta y nueve años sobre su alma. Ante su orden, todos llevaron su puño derecho al corazón, el saludo militar por excelencia dentro de los muros. Entregar el corazón a la causa, morir por la causa: La libertad.

Ese saludo era en honor por todos los muertos de la expedición de esa tarde.

En menos de seis horas más allá del Muro Maria, veintinueve soldados perdieron la vida, de esos solo se pudieron recuperar los restos de veintitrés, y al parecer, como estaba de crítica la situación en la enfermería de la Legión, mañana en la mañana otros cinco cuerpos tendrían que ser ser cremados.

Así se quedaron por unos cortos minutos hasta que la siguiente orden llegó- Buen trabajo el de hoy, soldados! Me llenan de orgullo, no olviden este momento, no olviden este aroma, tampoco lis olviden a ellos: los camaradas que perdimos hoy!- la robusta mujer de cabellos cenizos pasaba por delante de ustedes que eran sus subordinados, sus ojos verdes estaban rodeados de ojeras profundas y su "bata" que protegía su uniforme militar estaba con manchas de sangre por toda su superficie. Esa mujer era una de las pocas veteranas que quedaban con vida y que habían acompañado al Comandante no.9 en batallas. Una leyenda en enfermería y de las pocas personas que lograba mantener con vida a sus soldados antes de que lograran llegar a un buen hospital.

Olga Gniewek, se giró para mirar a sus pocos subordinados y decidir quiénes se quedaron esa noche a vigilar las flamas

-Novatos! un paso al frente!

Aguantaste un suspiro de decepción y junto a tus otros dos compañeros diste un paso al frente, golpeaste tu puño contra tu pecho una vez más y respondiste al mismo tiempo que los otros.

-Señora!

-Ya saben como es, una vez que el fuego quiera apagarse, avivarlo con los uniformes inservibles, que de estos camaradas solo queden cenizas, quedó claro?!

-Señora, si! Señora!

-Maravilloso, este es su último trabajo del dia novatos, una vez terminen dense una ducha y a la cama-La mujer se liberó de aquella cubierta ensangrentada y miro al resto de su escuadron-En descanzo...ya! Que pasen buena noche soldados!

Las formación de seis soldados se rompió, los soldados con antigüedad, que les superan por un par de años de inmediato se marcharon sin dirigirles la palabra.

Esa sería como las otras noches, te sentarias a una ligera distancia de aquella muchacha que se soltó en llanto, un llanto que había ahogado en su frágil corazón de quinceañera por las horas desesperadas que habían vivido.

Tu otro compañero se sentó en el piso en silecio, ya no intentaban consolar a la más joven entre ustedes, solo se concentraron en ver el fuego, el fuego de sus compañeros y amigos.

Ahora solo quedaban ustedes tres y un par de jóvenes más que se habían graduado en la misma generación.

Cuando las llamas consumieron hasta la última chaqueta de la legión que no podía volver a usarse, los tres se encaminaron a sus dormitorios, la seriedad había regresado a su mente y con cada paso se limpiaban las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

( **III** )

Apiladas sobre un par de carretas, las urnas con las cenizas de sus camaradas estaban cubiertas por las capas de la La Legión de Reconocimiento. Sus nombres grabados en la madera y las cosas de sus pertenencias que habían dejado atrás apiladas les servían de soporte.

Era tiempo de regresarlos a sus hogares, al lado de sus familias amadas y amigos queridos.

Mientras los soldados que se encargaban de llevarles de vuelta a sus hogares partían al llegar el mediodía, recibidos con tan solo el abrir de las puertas del cuartel por una decena de personas que exigían a gritos y llantos saber el nombre de los fallecidos.

Una lista escrita con puño y letra del comandante sería pegada después de la partida de las urnas en las puertas del cuartel.

Los llantos al otro lado del muro de madera que los dividía de los civiles podían escucharse durante el periodo diario de entrenamiento físico.

El humor de los soldados estaba por los suelos, la sombra de la derrota en cada rostro.

No había ni una sonrisa que apreciar. Todos parecían compartir aquel sabor amargo en la boca y el retortijón de culpa en el estómago.

Y el equipo sanitario finalmente salió de las lavanderías con grandes canastas de sábanas, vendas y ropas que fueron arduamente lavadas por todo el escuadrón.

A final del día, en los lazos entre un par de postes altos estaban los uniformes en buenas condiciones que olían a toda clase de jabón existente dentro de esos muros. Las sabanas apestaban a lejía y cal.

Botas recién lustradas eran acomodadas en contenedores y capas remendadas estaban perfectamente dobladas a su lado.

Ropa que era usada desde hacía varias generaciones, heredadas para los novatos de aquel año y así no tener que pedir presupuesto extra al gobierno por al menos dos años más.

Cada puntada de calidad, la limpieza perfecta y la dedicación podían hacerlas pasar por nuevas.

Pero había algo que nunca se iría, algo que acompañaría a los nuevos dueños que llegaron el siguiente año.

Un hedor que solo aquellos que lo llevan encima desde hacía mucho pueden identificar.

Si, esa peste a muerte, miedo y desesperación.

Nunca podría quitarse, ni siquiera el fuego podía borrarlo. Y mientras ayudas a tus compañeros a destender las sabanas cuando el sol se empezaba a ocultar, el viento soplaba suavemente y las aves volaban veloces más allá de la Muralla María, el año ochocientos cuarenta y cinco daba inicio para lo que quedaba de la raza humana.

.

 _ **Nota**_ :

 **Unas** pequeñas ideas que vienen a mi mientras veía la primera temporada de anime otra vez.

Todos le ponen mucha atención a los protagonistas, SnK es en si misma una serie que toma mucho el tema de la milicia o "soldados".

Cada soldado en la Legión de Reconocimiento esta preparado para ser un sacrificio en pro de la victoria de la humanidad. Muchos pierden sueños y esperanzas con cada dia que pasan vivos mientras que aquellos que pelearon a su lado ya no están con vida. Cada uno tenía su propia ambición al entrar a esa división de suicidas, pero todos estaban dispuestos a entregar su espíritu a una misma causa.

En estas viñetas quise dar un poco de la visión de aquellos que, tristemente: "No son especiales".No tienen superfuerza. Talento natural o el poder de transformarse en un titán de quince metros. Muchos soldados no son muy inteligentes, sufren a causa del remordimiento constante de seguir vivos, no ser más fuertes o talentosos y muchos otros terminan lisiados de por vida a causa de las heridas de guerra.

La vida militar no es algo de lo que puedo hablar mucho, el leer libros de historia solo da un punto de vista muy general y los libros que tienen en sus paginas la voz de la existencia son demasiado dolorosos en ocasiones.


End file.
